Burger Fling
'Burger Fling is the worst restaurant thief in Antarctica, having robbed 200 stalls in seven years. Strangly enough, it (as his gender is unknown) is a half-puffle, half-Gentoo Penguin, which could conclude that he is not a living thing. His last raid was on New Year's Day, 2010, where statements claimed that he robbed a Pizza 7 stall in the suburbs of Inland, Eastshield. The PSA has failed to catch him as it is virtually impossible to do so, with the only chance being when he eats a restaurant (see "Habits" for details). Background The bad ol' lad was said to be born in Amery Island, as he had left a textbook belonging to Amery Island schools during his 99th raid (as stated by the PSA). IT is unknown how he became a thief, but he was most likely raised by a villain as his surname did not exist. His first known raid striked on February 2005, but it is unknown whether he had raided before that month. Notable Raids *His first raid took place on February 2005, where he stole a bag of coffee beans from the Coffee Shop in Club Penguin. *His second raid took place the following month also in Club Penguin, but it was the Pizza Shop. Twenty-five pizzas were stolen and one penguin had a bruise when Burger Fling scratched his arm. *The first raid in which he was seen clearly instead of a shadow occured on December 2005, where he barged into a EFF stall in Pengolia and stole 500 coins, the first time he stole something other than food. The former 'emperor' of Pengolia, Penghis Khan, ordered a state-wide search for the thief but to no avail. *The first raid to take place in Eastshield, at a local food stall near Eastshield Hope Hospital sometime in 2006. *The first raid to take place at night, where he raided a Frys Chalet stall off the city of Frostborough, in mid-2006. *The only raid with more than one creature involved. Burger Fling and a mysterious accomplice raided a Burger Khan stall on the border of Pengolia and Trans-Antarctica. The accumulated amount of kilograms stolen was the most anyone had ever (900kg). The accomplice had been captured a year later. The incident occured on January 3 2007. *Burger Fling raided two EFF restaurants on the same day, both in Pengu Town. 24Keyser ordered a state-wide search like Penghis Khan, and only a broken shoe was found. Closer examination shows that he stepped mud, which was quite uncommon in Antarctica. Habits He has a habit of eating at a restaurant, most likely Burger Khan or Happy Day Donuts, days after a raid in broad daylight. Of course, most customers don't bother with him because: #They don't know the Burger Fling at all. #They know the Burger Fling but only as a shadow. He was exposed twice, but got away in both cases. His habit is described as 'carvia', a strange disease that orginated from Dorkugal when it's first settlers came in. Trivia *Most think he is a Shadow Penguin since most raids only saw him as a shadow. **Penguins claim that he is a ghost. This is confirmed to be not true in 2008. *Sometimes, he is seen as a humpback due to the past raid almost being caught by the PSA. Thus, he steals only very little during those times. See also *Link, another notable thief *Burger Khan, whose name is almost the same as Burger Fling. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains